I Think I Want To Marry You
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Twenty two year old triplets Brady, Boomer, and Boz Parker are feeling daring tonight and decide to propose to their girlfriends of roughly five years.A triple proposal?It is certainly unheard of!Can these three young monarchs overcome the issues that arise in this daunting task?Or will they return home empty handed,with no ring to signify their engagement?*Dedicated to my fans!*
1. The Plan

**Just a random two-shot I came up with based off the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. It started off as a one-shot but it was long so I had to divide it into two chapters. Now is probably not the best time to make yet **_**another**_** short story, but you should know me by now-I can't help it! **

**This is a mix of all the POK Couples I support mainly because I can't chose one specific couple to use! It sounds kind of weird to have the brothers propose on the same day, but I just couldn't use one specific couple to use since I love them all! (You know, just not when Mikayla paired up with _anyone_ but Brady.) **

**Also, the amazing thing is that this is for my year of being here and writing stories. I have to say, thanks to you guys, I made such a success! I mean, a whole year! That's just unbelievable!**

**Don't forget to review for the next and last chapter!**

******Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own POK or Marry You by Bruno Mars****. **

* * *

**The Plan**  
_"I think I wanna marry you_**.**" Twenty-two year old, Brady Parker, finished singing his latest song to his brothers. Together, the triplet Kings were planning on proposing to their respective girlfriends. You see, each king loved their respective girlfriends with a great amount of passion and now that their older, they had a crazy idea of proposing to them.

But who do they want to marry, exactly?

Brady, after two years of chasing after Mikayla, got her. Boomer, who had a major crush on Rebecca Dawson, is now proud to call her his. And Boz, who fell in love with Candace, wants to keep her as his. Actually, all three Kings want to keep their girlfriends to themselves and no one else.

But, it's still kind of shocking that Mason would allow Brady to marry his daughter after all these years. I mean, this _is_ Brady we are talking about. Before he went out with Mikayla, he did nothing but flirt with her. And to have Mason accept Brady's offer to marry Mikayla is quite, well, unbelievable.

Then, there's the story with Boomer. After years of middle school as well as high school with Rebecca, he ended up getting her and not some other popular guy. The two got together well after prom that they started dating. Of course, Rebecca's father refused to accept that Boomer wanted to take his daughter's hand in marriage. Boomer wouldn't take no as an answer.

Still being his childish self, Boomer literally begged for his approval. With all the begging, it ended up working very well. Her dad only gave in because now that the dark side was forever gone, Kinkow was considered safe and Rebecca can stay on the island. That and the fact that Boomer was the only other boy he can trust with Rebecca. So, he finally accepted.

Now, with Boz, there's a completely different story.

All Boz had to do was ask Candace's father, and he was good. Candace's parents only wanted the best for their only daughter, so they allowed her to get married to a King. It was that easy for him. Unlike his brothers, he wasn't left with a warning. His brothers were left with a warning and then their blessing, but not Boz. No, his was accepted. It wasn't declined at first. It wasn't declined at all.

Currently, the Kings have been with their girlfriends for five straight years. But, Boomer started dating a year before his brothers, so he has been with Rebecca for six years. The triplet kings sat together in their shared room, thinking of ways to propose to their respective girlfriends.

Brady came up with the idea of serenading them before actually proposing. It was better than Boomer and Boz's idea of having a chocolate fountain with the letters "Will You Marry Me?" in it. Seriously, those two are _yet_ to grow up. So is Brady, but only Mikayla can somehow get him to express his "_inner_" child.

Moving on, Brady thought of making his idea even more spectacular by having a party and singing the song on stage to the girls, who sit in the audience. Boomer then came up with the idea that the party should be held in the club, _Boomerama_, he still owns. Going along with his brother's idea, Boz suggested that they shouldn't have the girls stand in the audience, but up on the stage with them.

The triplets worked together to make this the most memorable night ever, as well as the most romantic. These Kings would go all out just to make their girlfriends happy.

"What did you think of the song?" Brady asked his brothers.

"It's great!" Boomer exclaimed.

"What an amazing song, Brady!" Boz said. "You're still great at writing songs!"

"Thanks guys." Brady sighed while he placed his guitar in its case.

"Is there something wrong?" Boomer asked.

"Yes." Brady replied. "What if the girls don't say yes? Then, that will be a waste of planning!"

"They will say yes. I know for a fact that they will." Boz said.

"Boz, you're still having trouble getting your facts straight. For a twenty-two year old, you still don't know your left hand from your right hand." Brady stated, making Boomer laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Brady asked his darker-skinned brother. "You still don't know the difference between push or pull!"

It was now Boz's turn to laugh, "Dude, you don't when you should push or pull a door?"

Boomer sent a death glare towards Boz, "I wouldn't be laughing when you're the idiot who doesn't know their left hand from their right."

"Hey! It's not my fault they look the same!" Boz defended himself.

Brady rolled his eyes, "Either way, you should of known by now."

"Yeah." Boomer agreed.

"You too." Brady said to Boomer. "Yesterday, you kept running into a closed door because you thought it was push. It ended up being pull."

"Oh and like you don't know your...you don't know your...Ummm..." Boomer trailed off, trying find something Brady was dumb at. He ended up finding nothing. "Well, that's not fair! You"-He pointed a finger at Brady-"Know more than us! How are you even the smartest twin?"

"I don't know." Brady shrugged. "And, you can be smart. You two just haven't come to realization of it yet."

Both Boomer and Boz stared blankly at Brady. They start to laugh. "Like being smart will help you in laugh." Boomer said in between laughs. Brady glared at his brothers while they left. _Those two are dunderheads. They never seem to grow up. No wonder Mikayla hates taking care of them., _Brady thought to himself, a small smile forming on his face. He never thought that by this age, he'd still be the one taking care of his brothers.

Brady walked over to his nightstand and grabbed a small box that was hidden in one of the drawers under a stack of clothes. He opened the box and smiled to himself.

It was the ring he was going to give Mikayla.

"Brady?" A soft, but gentle voice startled the King.

Brady knew who it was and rushed to hide the ring. "Yes, beautiful?"

Mikayla walked in to the room wearing her usual sundress and sandals. Her hair was tied into a bun. "Where have you been?" She asked her boyfriend as she sat next to him. "I looked everywhere for you!"

Brady smiled at her and intertwined their hands, "I've been here the entire time."

"I should have known that." Mikayla face-palmed, creating a new plan to always look in the Kings room before jumping to conclusions.

"Where did you think I was?" Brady led her out of the room.

"Many fun places." She replied.

He looked at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and chuckling softly. "I would never go anywhere fun without you."

She stopped walking. "Brady, we really need to do something."

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrow increased.

Mikayla turned to face him. "I want to go on a date. Our last one was four months ago."

"And you didn't enjoy it?" He asked. Their last date was a picnic on the beach under the moonlight. Brady had set it up himself which impressed Mikayla.

"I did." She sighed. "I just really want to go on another one."

Brady smirked, "I'll tell you what," he took Mikayla hands in his, "Tomorrow night at _Boomerama_, we'll have a date night with my brothers and their girlfriends."

"Brady!" Mikayla moaned in annoyance. "I don't want to go with your brothers! Can't it just be the both of us?"

"Are they really the worst type of people to be around in your opinion?"

"Well, yes." She replied. "They are still so immature!"

"Don't worry about them. Besides I have a surprise for you." He reassured her.

"Surprise?" Mikayla piped up when hearing this. "What surprise?"

"You'll see." Brady chortled. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leading her out of the castle, his arm wrapping around her waist again.

* * *

"Bommie-Bear!" Rebecca exclaimed as her boyfriend walked into the room. Although Rebecca was older, she would still stick to the nick-name thing.

"Hey Rebecca!" Boomer greeted her. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Rebecca said. "Where?"

"At my club."

Rebecca was not happy when hearing this. She was happy for Boomer on keeping his club, but having to go on a date there did excite her the least bit. "Are we at least going to be alone?"

"No." He shook his head. "People will be there, and we're going on a date with my brothers and their girlfriends."

That annoyed Rebecca even more. Though his brothers were almost like hers, she didn't want them this one night. She was alright going with Brady and Mikayla.

Boz and Candace, however, was a different problem.

She didn't hate them-she just hated their personalities. Candace was still your average gossip girl, even though she's not a teenager anymore. And Boz, he was just so filthy. He didn't care how he ate, how he sat, or how he behaved. He was polite sometimes, but it didn't stop himself from acting like a monkey. Why is Candace still dating him? It confused them all.

"Boomer, I don't want to-"

"Please!" He cut her off, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can you pwease do it for me?" Baby talk. He was _that_ desperate.

Rebecca thought it over before deciding, "Fine. But only because you want me to."

* * *

Boz finally made his way to Candace's hut. It was still odd to him how fancy her hut looked. It was even fancier than the castle.

He knocked on the door which opened seconds later. It revealed Candace. "Boz!" She beamed, pulling her boyfriend into a hug. Boz, as usual, returns the hug. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up in an hour."

"I just thought that I'd stop by early." He told her. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Okay." She closed the door and walked on Boz's left side.

They walked in silence before Boz asked: "Would you like to do something tomorrow night?"

"Like, go on a date?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a date night with my brothers and their girlfriends." He informed her. "Would you still like to go?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "When will you pick me up?"

"Around six." He told her.

"It's a date then!" For the rest of the day, the two walked through the village, enjoying each others company.

* * *

The Kings hung out with their respective girlfriends for the rest of the day. What the girls didn't know was that tomorrow night, they were in for a surprise. One that was going to be _spectacular_.


	2. I Think I Want To Marry You

**If your wondering why it took me a month to update this next chapter, blame my computer. It wasn't functioning properly. And now that it is, here's your update! I hope you don't mind the long wait. **

** Here's the second and last chapter of this two-shot! The Parker boys -yes, including Boomer and Boz- can sing. Assume that they can all sing well.**** I recommend that once you get to where the lyrics are, you should play the song. ****I hope you like it! And I would appreciate it if you leave a friendly comment afterwards! :)**

**It may suck since I'm not the best at describing the whole romance-thing. Also, I really did not want to bore you guys with something that is so long.  
****  
****Disclaimer- I own nothing from POK to Marry You by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**I Think I Wanna Marry You  
**MIKAYLA, REBECCA, AND CANCADCE met up in Mikayla's room. After having an evening with their respective boyfriends, the young women started to question why all three young men had decided to have a date night with all three couples. Had something special come up that they'd like to share an evening together?

They were trying to figure that out.

Although Candace didn't question this, she was still dragged into the room. She was a part of this and Rebecca and Mikayla wanted her to join. Candace didn't give a care in the world about this. While said girl wanted to go home, Rebecca and Mikayla brainstormed clues that could lead them closer to the reason their boyfriends decided this.

"Maybe they thought that we had problems getting along with each other and thought that spending a night together would help!" Rebecca implied.

"No." Mikayla shook her head.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"We haven't had any problems between the three of us.

Candace didn't like sitting here, in the empty silence, and being forced to help out. So what, their boyfriends asked them to go on a date night? It's just like any other date to Candace. She really didn't care what the event was for. As long as she was with Boz and having great time, she could care less.

"Or maybe it's our five year anniversary!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"We got together at different times. First, you and Boomer. Then, Brady and I. Finally, Candace and Boz. According to you and Boomer, you have been dating for six years. Candace and I, however, have been dating for only five years. And, can you not do the math properly? It _six_ years not five." Mikayla pointed out. "Keep thinking."

"Can we please just forget about that? It doesn't matter! All that matters is that we are out on a night with our boyfriends, and are going to have fun!" Candace was impatient.

Rebecca was taken back. Although Candace's outburst was something she didn't like hearing, Rebecca did not give up on this topic quickly. Mikayla on the other hand, did. She didn't realize how Candace was right. And it shocked her since Candace never understood anything but gossip.

"Let's just give up trying." Mikayla decided without asking anyone else of their opinion.

But of course, Rebecca had to voice her thoughts. "No! I want to know why!"

"We'll never know until tomorrow night!" Mikayla exclaimed. "Leave it to be figured out!"

"Waiting is boring! I want to know!" Rebecca was like a boomerang-no matter how many times you throw her in a different direction, she comes spinning back. Candace and Mikayla glanced at each other before coming up with an un-spoken agreement. The next thing Rebecca knew was that she pulled up to her feet and forced out the door by her friends.

* * *

**The Next Night:  
**All three couples were at Boomerama, enjoying their date night. Rebecca finally learned how to deal with being on the same date as Boz and Candace. It took her a while to get situated with the two, but it turned out well. Boomer told the others that he had to go up on stage to announce something, and that his brothers should follow him. The triplets glanced at each other, smirking.

The triplets' dates, however, was confused. Was this the one moment they had been waiting for? The moment were they will know the exact reason as to why their boyfriends dragged them here tonight. Maybe it was.

"Hello everybody!" Boomer said into his microphone.

"As you already know, we are your Kings," Boz then said. "Tonight, we are here for a special event."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves, curious of what this special event could ever be.

Brady silenced the by holding up a finger. "But, first of all"-Said boy turned his head to the booth their girlfriends were sitting on-"We'd like to bring up three ladies."

"Rebecca, Candace, and Mikayla," Boz called. "We are waiting for you."

Still confused, all three ladies went on stage without any further questioning. The Kings motioned stools for the girls to sit on. The girls obliged, doing as said and looking at their boyfriends to get further instruction. Each Kings stood in front of their respective girlfriends-Brady and Mikayla to the left of the stage, Boz and Candace to the right, and finally Boomer and Rebecca in the middle.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"So.." Boomer awkwardly said.

"We'll be starting now." Boz said for him.

Brady grabbed his guitar and began strumming the acoustic version of "Marry You". The girls, curious as to what the three Kings were up to, watched carefully. Their ponderings faded once Brady started to sing.

(Brady)  
_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Boomer)  
__Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
_No one will know oh oh oh,_  
_Oh, come on, girl.  
_(Boz)  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, girl._

_(Brady)  
__Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_(Bommer)  
__Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_(All)__  
Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Boz)  
__I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._

_(Boomer and Brady)  
__If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun, girl._

_(Brady)  
__Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_(Boz)  
__Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_(All)_  
_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_(Boz and Boomer)  
__Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Brady)  
__Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

As the song came to an end, the crowd cheered. They were wild. But, the Kings took no notice. The only thought that ran through their minds was how their girlfriends of five years would react. One by one, each King got down on one knee in front of their respective girlfriends. Tears of joy streamed down the girls' face.

**(A/N: I just know that this next part will be horrible. It is short since I didn't feel like annoying you with a long chapter.)**

Brady proposed first. Reaching into his pocket, Brady took out a velvet box and opened it, exposing a diamond ring. He got down on one knee in front of Mikayla, "Mikayla, will you marry me?" He spoke softly and slowly, allowing the words to sink in.

Mikayla nodded. "Yes." Brady grinned and stood up. He slid the ring onto Mikayla's finger and kissed her softly. The audience broke applauds. Eventually, the noise simultaneously stopped and all heads turned to the other couple; Candace and Boz.

Boz reached into his pocket and stammered out, "Candace, w-will you marry me?" He was aware of all the eyes on him, making him even more terrified of rejection.

Candace squealed. She began jumping up and down excitedly exclaiming, "Yes, yes, YES!"

A grin that stretched from ear to ear replaced Boz's nervous smile. He stood up and placed the ring carefully on Candace's finger which was not a simple task because she was still jumping. He managed to get her to stop moving long enough to share a soft kiss with her.

Last but not least, Boomer went. He knelt down on one knee and produced a small box from his shirt pocket. In opening the box revealed a diamond ring. "Rebecca, will you marry me?" He asked as calmly as he could although his heart was racing.

Rebecca smiled and nodded "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Boomer slid the ring on Rebecca's finger, stood up, and kissed her.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._


End file.
